


'I had a dorky crush on you too'

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy!Gallavich, M/M, Mickey has brothers who are not awful, This is all very cute, every one is jealous of Gallavich same, thank god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian 'surprises' Mickey with a party at the Gallaghers. Some how Ian conviced Mandy, Iggy and Tony to come too and with the Gallaghers they watch as the drunk couple showed their love.





	

Mickey was being dragged back into the Gallagher household by an excited Ian where he knew a big 'surprise' party was waiting for him. Ian had just given him a really good hummer basically in their front yard so he couldn't really complain. He didn't want to either.

Ian pulled his hand into the house and the stereotypical 'surprise!' Was shouted as Mickey rolled his eyes when he saw his brothers there. He had no idea how to fuck Ian managed to wrap every Milkovich he encountered around his little finger.

A few hours later and Mickey and Ian were significantly more trashed then any other guests. Lip assumed they had a little pre party of their own which he did not want to think about. 

Mickey was sat in Ian's lap talking loudly and grinning. Ian was soaking him up, their love for each other radiating and practically blinding every one else. They all watched in amusement as the usually reserved Mickey spoke earnestly and did not hesitate to touch Ian. His cheeks. His arms. His hair. His abs. His lips. But Ian seemed to be used to it and eagerly reciprocating so they all guess this was what Mickey was really like when he thought they were alone or safe.

Tony scrunched his nose as he saw his little brother swoon of his tall redhead. He said to the rest of the company, which had gradually distanced themselves from the sickeningly happy couple, 'I kinda miss when Mickey was uncomfortable being a fag,' everyone laughed and Mandy scoffed and replied 'I don't, he was miserable as shit before. Now everyone knows he happy as fuck so he has to pretend to be miserable, it's much better.' Lip smirked 'he is still an asshole to everyone who isn't Ian though, not really fair,' Debbie laughed 'Mickey's always been nice to me!' Fiona said 'Debs, honey, that's just because you are exactly like Ian.' Iggy popped up 'and he has a creepy thing for redheads!' Lip and Mandy both burst out laughing, then caught each other's eye shyly. They had been flirting for a few weeks but where taking it slow, given their history. Ian and Mickey knew it was inevitable, Ian dreamily said Gallaghers and Milkovich's belonged together. Mickey teased him about it but Ian knew that mean he agreed.

Carl piped up 'Mickey's always been cool to me though. I'm not like Ian,' Mandy replies 'you remind him of when he was a kid. He was a shitty little psychopath just like you,' Carl's eyes shot up as he idolised his big brother's boyfriend. 'Am I going go be like Mickey when I'm older? Cool!' All the Gallaghers simultaneously said 'no' but the Milkovich's laughed because they knew Mickey was actually harmless. 

Mandy teased 'Mick's not even that cool anymore, Carl. Doesn't do thug shit because he knows Ian gets worried. Can't get thrown into jail because Ian would kick his ass!' Lip continued with 'they are like an old married couple!' Another set of giggles burst of the table and a fist bumped the table. Mickey stood glaring over them, but his other hand was wrapped tightly in Ian's, so no one took him seriously.

They sat down with Ian in Mickey's lap this time. Which was much more difficult with their height different. 'Fuck you, you all used to be scared shitless of me,' he slurred slightly causing Iggy to roll his eyes. His Milkovich tolerance took a hit after he agreed to barely drink because of Ian's meds. Tony said 'when was the last time you were even shot, Mickey?' The Milkovich's knew Mickey was the one who got shot the most. Mickey scratched his head in thought, and quickly came to the conclusion. 'Been shot 4 or 5 times already for this fucker,' he paused to jab Ian with his elbow. 'Don't need to be shot anymore.' Ian giggled 'member when you were shot in the ass? You were more upset we couldn't fuck!' Carl and Debbie both said 'ew!' Mickey looked at them. 'Oh please Debs, how many times has Ian forgotten to lock the bathroom door and you have walked in? And Carl, we literally shared a room with you for years. Sometimes your horny ass brother couldn't wait till you were asl-' Mickey was cut off with a kiss and Ian said 'shut the fuck up,' red in the face.

The table groaned and every one shared all the times they had caught the two boys fucking. Mandy asked 'who was the first who walked in?' Ian laughed and said 'Frank! He made a pun and Mickey tried to kill him with dumb and dumber over there,' Iggy and Tony protested. 'Holy shit was that when you said the reason we were killing Frank was because he raped a girl?' Lip smirked 'well he wasn't gonna say he got caught taking it in the ass by Ian's dad was he?' Mickey smiled and Fiona asked 'why did you never kill him then?' She had no doubt if Mickey was set on killing Frank, he would be dead now. 

Mickey was quiet and Ian knew why but he had never said. 'Even though he was a drunk shitface, dumbass over here still loved him, would be a bit shitty if I killed his dad,' Mickey said jokingly as even in his intoxicated state knew that was quite vulnerable to say. 'Didn't think Ian would be down to fuck again if I strangled fuckin' Frank in an alleyway.' Lip said 'he still would, idiot had a huge crush on you!' Mandy agreed 'yeah, he anever stopped talking about the hot angry closeted thug it was really annoying.' Ian tried to get up but Mickey's arms were tight around his waist. 'No I didn't!' He lied, his arms flailing. Mickey tried to save his boyfriend from further embarrassment 'don't worry I had a dorky crush on you too. It was weirder for me, I wanted to fuck my little sister's boyfriend.' 

Mandy laughed 'good job he was gay and never gave it to me anyway!' Carl questioned 'you never fucked Mandy that time I left you two alone?' Fiona muttered 'language' but had far too many beers in to actually care. Ian's face revisited the memory and he shuddered 'Jesus no! I needed you third wheeling man, I thought the second you left she would jump on my dick!' Mandy swatted Ian and said 'shut up!'

They all continued to laugh and talk till the early hours of the morning.


End file.
